


Still Around

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum [1]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase is still around, and he makes his presence known in the worst way possible; by lashing out at the coven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Around

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this back in April, and the series has been continuing over the months since then, so I have to say I'm more happy with the recent stories in this series rather than the earlier ones, but these are decent as well. This is definitely not a happy series though, and it gets progressively darker as events go along.

Mornings in the dorm room usually went the same every day. Tyler was up first, but it was always difficult to untangle himself from Reid. The blond’s arms were wrapped around his middle, holding him close and refusing to let go as Tyler tried to sit up. Reid whined, pulling Tyler back down and nuzzling into his dark hair. He never _had_ been a morning person, and Tyler really couldn’t blame him. He didn’t like mornings much either, but they _did_ have to get up.

“C’mon Reid, we _have_ to get up,” Tyler said, stifling a yawn.

“Don’t wanna,” Reid mumbled sleepily, not budging.

“I don’t want to either, but we _have_ to,” Tyler insisted.

Reid whined again, pressing a kiss against the back of the younger boy’s neck.

“ _Reid_ ,” Tyler said and-mostly-failed to sound stern.

Reid huffed anyway, breath tickling his skin, and pulled away before jabbing his boyfriend in the back, “Get out, then.”

He continued jabbing Tyler, even when the younger Son began to grumble, and only stopped when he sat up, scooting over to the edge of the bed.

“You’re a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?” Tyler said with a yawn, but there wasn’t any real irritation in his voice.

“I know,” Reid said, sleepy still but also a little smug now as he burrowed into the covers again, “But that’s why you love me.”

Tyler laughed a little, “That is _not_ why I love you.”

“Is it because I’m sexy?” the blond asked, eyes still closed.

“Something like that,” Tyler rolled his eyes playfully, leaning down to kiss Reid’s forehead.

Reid cracked open one eye now, finally, and gave Tyler a tired little smile. The younger boy ruffled Reid’s hair before standing up, stretching again as he went.

“Come on; you can’t be late for class again.”

Reid groaned but eventually he-reluctantly-complied.

~

The early parts of the day also went as expected. After they managed to have enough time to inhale breakfast, the boys went to class, on time today thanks to Tyler. Even if Reid _did_ fall asleep a few times in their first class together, resulting in Tyler having to nudge him a few times to wake him up either before or after he got into trouble, depending on how quickly their teacher noticed. 

Their second class together went about the same, but they had different subjects for third period, so Reid was on his own to stay awake there. After third period though, they were supposed to meet up again to walk to their next class together, so Tyler waited for him in the hallway at their usual meeting place.

The minutes ticked by slowly and there was no Reid. Tyler wasn’t exactly surprised though. Reid tended to take his time and make them _both_ late for class. Wouldn’t be the first time and Tyler was sure that it wouldn’t be the last. Eventually, after many furtive glances to his watch, Tyler gave up and started to walk to class alone. Along the way, he passed Caleb, who was talking to one of their classmates. Tyler paused for a minute, interrupting their conversation. It wasn’t about anything important anyway.

“Hey man, have you seen Reid?”

Caleb shook his head. “Not since this morning.”

“Alright,” Tyler sighed, “He better not be skipping class.” At least, not without telling Tyler. He’d like to ditch class _with_ Reid, if that was the case.

He continued on towards his classroom though, weaving his way through the halls. There was a crowd gathered around one of the entrances to the hall, doors that led out to the school grounds. Students were talking in hushed, worried tones, though some of them were curious and trying to catch a look at something out the windows even as school staff was trying to herd the students away to where they were supposed to be right now. Frowning, Tyler approached the crowd, also trying to get a glimpse of whatever was going on outside, but he couldn’t get close enough to the windows to see.

“What’s going on?”

A few of the kids nearby shrugged; others looked over and then immediately looked away again, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Someone died,” one of the boys said as Tyler pushed his way towards the windows. He managed to get the barest glimpse of a figure in the grass before more curious students blocked his path.

“Who?” he asked, still morbidly curious and straining to see.

No one answered him this time and when he looked around _no one_ would look him in the eye. A feeling of sudden dread coiled in the pit of his stomach, though he wasn’t even sure why yet. There was just something about the way that everyone was refusing to look at him, like they _knew_ something. He reached out instinctively with his Power as he shoved his way through the crowd now. He touched Caleb’s presence first, taking a small comfort in his calm, quiet strength, unaware of anything that could be wrong. Tyler found Pogue next, found him in class, bored, also unaware of anything. It was when he started searching for Reid that he began to panic. It rose up inside of him, causing his chest to tighten as he finally got a good look outside.

A prone figure lying on the lawn, male, blond hair.

Tyler’s bag slipped from his shoulder, landing on the floor with a thump. He couldn’t find Reid’s presence, couldn’t locate his Power, his spark, and no, oh god _no_ , it wasn’t-that couldn’t be-god _no_. “ _Reid_.” He started forward, but before he could make it to the door, strong arms caught him around the waist, pulling him back.

“ _Tyler_.” Caleb’s voice in his ear now, arms still holding him despite his struggling.

“ _Reid_. It’s Reid, he’s-I have to-”

“I know, Tyler, I know.”

“ _No_!” his voice cracked, “You don’t-I-”

He fought harder to get away, panicking, unable to breathe. In his panic, he lashed out with his Power, causing the doors to slam open and crash against the outside walls so hard that the glass shattered and rained down to the floor. Students screamed and jumped back, fleeing from the shards. He was making a scene. Reid would have loved the attention. Caleb would have yelled at him for it.

“ _Tyler_!”

Caleb held onto him tighter as Tyler almost squirmed away. A second later, Pogue was there too, grabbing onto Tyler’s arms before the two of them worked together to haul Tyler back from the doors. People were staring. His breathing was sharp and quick, just shy of hyperventilating, and at some point his knees had given out, forcing Caleb and Pogue to support him as they dragged him into Pogue’s dorm room.

“Reid,” Tyler rasped out as they sat him down on Pogue’s bed. “I was just with him this morning, and now he’s…” he swallowed thickly, looking up. He couldn’t stand to look at Caleb or Pogue for too long though-their faces were pale and drawn and there was so much _grief_.

He averted his eyes again, looking down to the floor. What had happened, how had this _happened_? His mind was reeling, his stomach rolled, and he thought for a minute that he was going to be sick. It was so _sudden_. Everything had been just like it always was when he woke up this morning, and now. There was a nasty whisper in his ear, too quiet to make out the words, but the tone was unpleasant, and his head whipped up. He looked from Caleb to Pogue, but from their expressions, neither of them had said anything.

Shaking it off as just a trick of his mind, Tyler lowered his head to his hands, closing his eyes tightly. There was something missing now, a piece of him-of all of them-leaving behind a hollow, ugly, gaping hole, and he just. What was he going to do now?

When he started to cry, Caleb and Pogue were there, arms wrapping around him, holding him, holding each other.

There was nothing else they _could_ do.


End file.
